The Heart Of Darkness
by IceX
Summary: The XMen are experiencing some weird changes about themselves. What is happening? Rating subject to change throughout.
1. Chapter I: Power Shift

A/N: Uhm…Its been a while since I've written anything... I really don't have time to write anymore, so to forwarn you I wont be updating much. I'm shocked I am writing this today. Anyways, I'm not sure if we have to do this still, but…I do not own X-Men: Evolution, Marvel does, nor do I own the title The Heart of Darkness, written by Joesph Conrad (PS: DON'T READ IT! ITS EVIL!)Oh, the plot of The Heart of Darkness has nothing to do with this fic. Anyways…Now that my spiel is done, I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

X-Men: Evolution

The Heart of Darkness

Chapter I

Power Shift

She twirled her finger in a lock of precious white hair. A hard sigh left her lips, the warm air turning to frost visible to her team mates. Scott came up and wrapped a thick wool blanket around Rogue. "Thanks" she muttered. Scott walked around back to his spot around the fire and sat down.

"Look you guys, that last fight of ours wasn't fair to Logan, Storm, Dr. McCoy, and even the professor. It's why were here in this forest. Were being forced to work together with what little we have." Scott continued on with what the rest of the students at the mansion already knew. Bobby, wearing short shorts and a tank, laid himself down on the cold hard earth. "Bobby! Sit up! You of all people should be listen-"

"Oh put a sock in it Cyclops!" Bobby shot up onto his feet. "Every one here knows that I have a history of messing with the girls. And everyone knows what the girls reactions are! I did nothing but a harmless-"

"Harmless? You nearly killed me!" Kitty then too shot up in argument. "Bobby! You froze the pipes causing them to burst! I could have had a lead pipe in my chest if I didn't have my powers! You've gone too far this time Bobby!"

"Oh like you have never messed wi' anyone?" Rogue followed in pattern. "You're lucky your still alive kit-kat! Living wi' meh and all!"

"No one can live with you Rouge!" By now most of the young mutants were fighting with each other.

"Guys…" The arguing continued. "Guys!"..."Guys!" The fiery red head shot into the sky hovering above the rest. Stuned, Jean slowly came back down to earth. "I've never done that before." All the arguing ceased and all eyes gazed on Jean. "Lets just go to sleep…Will talk about this tomorrow."

"Where's Bobby?" Multiple asked.

"Shit." Scott murmured. "Okay guys listen up. Lets put our differences aside. Lets split up in groups and spread out." The group dispersed into smaller groups and spread out in opposite directions.

* * *

Storm walked along the empty halls of the mansion. She sighed as looked into the recreation room hoping to see the kids messing around and throwing pillows at each other. She sighed again when the image was not there. "Their just kids…"

"Yes they are…But I'm not doing this to punish them, well not entirely." Startled, Storm turned to see Charles there. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to startle you.

"Its okay professor, but I don't understand you sometimes. Yes I agree they do need to learn a lesson, but this? I think this is too harsh, its been nearly three days." Storm stated in protest.

"Hear me out Storm. They need to work together, its something they all lack in. Yes, they all get along well, but as a team, they let their emotions get the best of them. I hope this will teach them." Charles looked up to see Logan joining them. "Hello Logan."

"Eve'n. Professor, I'm all for punishment and all…But just how long do you intend to keep 'em there? Hell, know'n Rouge, if one of those guys piss her off she could just kill 'em and know one is there to stop 'er" Logan gruffed.

"It will not be much longer" The professor paused. "It may not be longer then we think."

"What is wrong?" Storm inquired.

"Its Bobby…and Jean." The professor turned his head and looked out the window. "Storm, please go check on them, but be quiet."

"Yes. I'll make haste." Storm turned and began to leave the mansion. Upon leaving the mansion a easterly wind picked up and with it Storm.

* * *

"Bobby!" "Bobby?"

"Bobby?" "Bobby?"

"Bobby?"

"Bobby?"

"Bobby!" "Bobby!"

"Bobby?" Bobby?"

"Vere is that retarded butt?" Kurt said kicking a branch out of the way.

"I think you mean dumb ass, Kurt." Sam replied.

"Go and hit a vall cannonhead!" Kurt replied. "Vance I get my hands on Bobby-"

"Take a number furball!" Kitty replied. "Ugh! I swear we have been here before!"

"Your just seeing things Ki-" Sam was interrupted by a shriek from further in the woods."

"Bobby!"

Bobby stood frozen as the mountain lion stalked in his direction. His feet were literally frozen to the ground. He couldn't move. He was helpless. "Bobby! Unfreeze it!"

Kitty said as she ran up to him.

"I can't!" Others began to arrive.

"Move!" Scott stepped forward and blasted the ice from Bobby's feet.

"Hey! Watch it!" Bobby quickly shook the shattered ice off his feet. He ran into Jeans arms in fear of the lion. Scott blasted his optic blast near the lion. The crimson light scared the creature off into the forest.

"Thanks…"

"Why couldn't you move your foot?" Jean questioned as the group returned to the fire.

"I don't know. My powers have been off recently." After that no one spoke. The young mutants returned to the fire to see Storm sitting there.

"Well its nice to see you guys getting along."

"We ain't." Rogue replied. "Ah'm sorry Storm, but this ain't fair at all! The professor just can't kick us out of our home."

"I know…Lets get you guys home." With that, the fire was put out and the group began making their way back to the mansion. Everything was quiet…

* * *

The next morning Jean and Bobby were talking to the professor in his office.

"Professor, what's happening? I've never been able to fly before, and now I can, or at least I think I can."

"Jean, it is just your powers growing. Like you, your powers grow with you."

"So your saying our powers are going through puberty?" Bobby piped up in a huff.

"Well, you could say that." The professor smirked. "Just keep focusing on your powers and you two will be fine."

"Professor, if Jean can fly now, does that mean my new ability is to freeze to the ground and loose all control of my powers?"

"I don't know what your powers potential is. But I wouldn't be too worried and neither should you." With that Jean and Bobby got up out of their chairs and began heading to the door. Before the two young mutants reached the door, the doors flew open. The room suddenly became cold. No one was there. Bobby and Jean turned around to see a ghostly form of Kitty."

"Professor, help!" Kitty's voice was faint and spread out. It was literally as if she was a ghost.

"Bobby, Jean, leave, and go get Dr. McCoy." With that, the two young mutants left shutting the doors behind them. The both looked at each other.

"What the hell is going on here Jean?"

"I don't know, but this scares me a little. All of our powers couldn't be doing this at once, could they?"

* * *

Okay…end of chapter...soooo tell me if you like and I'll try to find time to write. I know I still have other stories to complete….but this has been sitting on my laptop since like 2002…so like 4 years….anyways….yeah….review please… 


	2. Chapter 2: Fire and Earth

X-Men: Evolution

The Heart of Darkness

Chapter II

Fire and Earth

A few weeks have gone by, and it seems that only Jean, Bobby, and Kitty have had their powers evolve. The professor has had the three young mutants in the danger room at least six times a week to get control of their new abilities, for the mansion itself has seen better days. Cyclops and the other mutants were busy fixing up the place, but they all feared the day that their own powers evolve.

"Man! This sucks, why do we have to be cleaning up their mess!" Tabby asked as she blew up a wall of ice that blocked the hallway. "I mean, why should we be punished for their accidents. They're not dogs and even if they were I still won't clean up after them!"

"Just do it Tabby" Amara said as she used a wave of heat to evaporate the shards of ice and water into the air.

"Thank you Amara. And Tabby, I would honestly love to be doing this than being in the danger room every day." Ororo said as she blew the newly formed water particles out through the nearby window. "I think this is a great day to water my garden." Ororo flew out the window controlling the new found cloud of water.

"Well, it still sucks." Tabby continued. She looked around. "Well, this hall is done. I sure do hope the guys get the tv working soon. Kitty made me miss the season finale of Charmed the other day." Tabby walked downstairs.

Amara sighed and walked down the hall to her room. She laid on her bed and stared out her window. A soft breeze was blowing through the window. She watched a bird out on a nearby branch, chirping away happily. Amara smiled. Suddenly there was a flash of light and her smile quickly faded. "Birdie!" The bird was on fire. She tried to control the heat and extinguish the flames but it was too late. The charred bird fell to the ground and lay there. Amara gasped and looked around outside her window to see if anyone was near by. She saw Ororo and quickly shut the window and drew the curtains. She ran to her bed and buried her head in her pillows.

Ororo was in her garden using the small cloud to water the azaleas. She heard a small cry from above. "Birdie? What in the-." A thud was heard next to her. She looked down and looked upon the charred bird. "Poor thing." She paused and looked up to see the window being shut. "Amara!"

'I sense it Ororo. I will speak to her.' Ororo froze when she heard the Professor speak to her. She let out a soft sigh and walked away from her garden.

* * *

"Hey! Did you hear? The X-Freaks are loosing control of their powers! Apparently Jean, Bobby, and Kitty can't handle it anymore." Toad said as he burst into the kitchen.

Lance looked up from his bowl of cereal. "Toad, don't speak to me about them, especially about Kitty."

"Sorry man. Hey, is there anymore of that-." Toad went to grab the box of cereal but Lance grabbed his arm.

"Mine." With his other hand he put the spoonful in his mouth and continued eating.

"Someone's grouchy today." Toad hopped to the refrigerator and opened it peering inside. "You finished off the milk man!"

"No, it was old and expired." Lance claimed. Toad looked over and examined Lance's bowl. No milk.

Toad continued to look for food throughout the kitchen. "Man, there's nothing to eat here." He went back to Lance. "Come on man, let me have some."

Lance glared at him. "Go away."

"Not until I get some food."

"Go. Away!" Lance slammed his fist onto the table. The house shook, but Toad quickly found himself pinned against the wall and the floor, as a pillar of earth rose from the ground pinning Toad. Lance looked up at Toad, then back to his bowl and continued eating.

"Dude, this is so not cool." Toad said as he struggled his way out of his predicament. He left the broken down house and began making his way towards the Xavier Institute. "Dude, this is so not cool."

* * *

Short, I know, but I thought I would try an update really fast today. Doesn't really hint the plot. But it kinda gives you the idea of whats going to happen next. 


End file.
